Legend of the cursed warrior
by tentendarkmoon
Summary: A young girl named Sora who was half sheika and half hylian touched a cursed sword of a thousand blades and was sent away from her home to find a way to break the curse. No one in the village knew she was the one who had touched the blade, all except the elder of the village, the village leader. she lied to her people to save Sora from any trouble she might of been in.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The legend of the cursed sword of a thousand blades:**

There is a legend passed down from generation to generation in the sheika clan. The legend of a sword of a thousand blades that was cursed by a sorcerer. It was placed in a stone for hundreds of years. The legend says whoever touches the sword becomes it's new master and is banned from the clan until the curse on them can be broken. But no one knows how to break the curse, so no one has ever touched this cursed sword.

In the village of the shieka clan, a storyteller would tell this story to all the young children, but one child in particular never believed the curse was real. That girl was also different from the others. Her name was Sora. Sora's blood was only half shieka blood, the other half was hylian blood. Sora's mother had died and she was a hylian, so she lives with her father who was a shieka. Sora was a brave young girl. She almost had no fear at all. She is sweet and kind. She is also silent. No one ever hears her coming. She is also very energetic, but aslo very shy around others.

Sora was 12 years old when she decided to test out the legend of the sword. Sora had black hair with red highlights that went down to her waist. She wore a black tank top and a cloak over it. She wore black pants and black flats. She aslo wore a black mask to cover her mouth.

One night in the village, Sora snuck out of her house. The cloak was over her head, so you could only see her ice blue eyes and part of her bangs. She made her way to the center of the village where the sword was stuck in a stone. Sora admired the detail and desige of the sword. The elder of the village, also Sora's only friend, was watching Sora. She knew exactly who was under the cloak. She thought Sora was only looking at the sword, at least till Sora touched the blade. A bright white light shone from the sword and blinded Sora and the elder. When the light was gone the elder saw that Sora wa on the ground dazed and the sword was next to her.

Sora looked at the sword then at the elder and they both knew what had to be done. The elder told Sora to grab the sword and follow her and Sora did. The elder grabbed an old bag from her house and filled it with supplies. Then she handed it to Sora. Then, they both went down to the stables and got a horse ready to leave.

"Sora, you must find a way to break the sword's curse or you will not be able to return home." The elder said and Sora nodded sadly.

"I understand, elder. But what about my father?" Sora asked.

"I will tell him that a thief stole the sword because he heard of it's power and took you as a hostage so his enemy wouldn't attack him. Now you must go! Hurry, before the villagers wake up! Go!" The elder said and Sora did. Sora rode out of the village as fast as the horse could run. By the time morning came, Sora was a long way from her home and the elder kept her promise and told the whole village what she had told Sora. She was the head of the village and she lied to her people just to keep Sora out of trouble. Sora took a break by a forest just outside another village. She let the horse rest up as well. Sora looked down at the cursed sword in her lap and wished she had never touched it's blade. She was now determined to find a way to brake the sword's curse and return home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Link:**

After awhile of resting Sora finally decide to get going. She had no clue where to begin her search to break the sword's curse. All she knew was she had to try if she wanted to see the elder and her father again. About 30 minutes, Sora heard a melody. She looked around and saw a young boy wearing a green hat with a fairy by his side playing an ocarina. She jumped off her horse and went over to the boy. She suprised the boy a little.

"I'm sorry for sneaking up on you. I heard you playing and I thought you were amazing. Oh, i'm Sora by the way." Sora said. The boy smiled.

"I'm Link and this is Navi. Nice to meet you and thanks." Link said, Navi flew in a circle around Sora making her dizzy.

"Navi! What are you doing?" Link asked.

"Your not just a Hylian, are you?" Navi asked. Sora looked away from the fairy.

"Well, are you going to answer me?!" Navi asked impatiently. Sora sighed and looked back at Navi.

"Yes. I am half Hylian and Half Sheika. Happy now?" Sora said.

"How is that possible?" Navi asked circling Sora again.

"My mother was a Hylian and my father is a Sheika." Sora said walking back to her horse.

"Where are your parents now and why aren't you with them?" Link asked. Sora turned towards him.

"My mother died from a strange sickness and my father is back at the village. I had to leave my village because i got a stupid idea. There is a legend in my village about a cursed sword of a thousand blades. It is told that if someone is to touch this sword they are cursed and banned from the village till they brake the curse. At first I never believed it. So last night I decided to see if it was true for myself. And it was that's for sure. But no one knows how to brake this curse so no one ever touched the sword. Now I have search till I find a way to break this stupid curse." Sora said showing them the cursed sword. Link smiled at Sora.

"I'll help you find a way to break the curse." Link said.

"You will?" Sora asked and Link nodded. Sora smiled, gratefull for Link's help.

"But, I need a favor. I'm supposed to give this stone to princess Zelda. Do you think you can help me get to the kingdom?" Link asked and Sora nodded.

"Sure. I was heading that way anyway." Sora said getting on her horse. She helped Link on her horse as well and they both were heading to princess Zelda's kingdom together. When they arrived at the kingdom entrance, Sora told Link that she would wait for him at the entrance and Link nodded and went in search of princess Zelda. About an hour later Link returned and he told Sora what Zelda had told him.

"Also, I asked princess Zelda on how to break the curse and she said when all three stone are together, they can not only activate the triforce, but aslo break any curse." Link said.

"That's great! I guess it's my turn to help you on your quest. Come on before it gets dark. We should go as far as possible before dark." Sora said helping Link on her horse again. By the time it was dark they weren't very far from the mountains where the second stone they had to find was. So they stayed the night by a tree. The next morning, Link played his ocarina as Sora gathered all their stuff, when a young horse came and danced around Link.

Link asked the young horse if it wanted to help and it agreed to help. So Sora and Link rode off towards the mountain where the second stone was. After they had gotten the second stone, they were going to leave, but the young horse disappeared, so Link rode on Sora's horse again. They rode off toward the location of the final stone. When they got that one as well, they rode back to Zelda's kingdom. But when they got there, the kingdom was under attack by demons. Sora and Link split up. Link went to look for princess Zelda, while Sora went to help the villagers.

When Sora thought she had defeated all the skeleton demons that attacked the village, she took her mask off and her cloak's hood off as well and sighed. She had defeated many skeleton demons, but one skeleton demon was hiding and it snuck up behind Sora and grabbed her pony-tail. The demon lifted her off the ground and Sora struggled against the demon. Sora heard a horse coming towards her, then she saw a man on the horse. The man smiled at her. Sora knew exactly who that man was. It was Ganondorf. He was once a friend of her mother's before she died.

"Well. I never thought I'd see you again, young one. It's been awhile. But why are you not with your father?" Ganondorf said. Then he saw Sora's sword.

"Now I see you touched the cursed sword so you have to find a way to brake the curse. If you become my loyal servent, then I can break the curse for you." Ganondorf said.

"I've already found a way to brake the curse. The three stones together will brake the curse." Sora said still struggling against the demon. Ganondorf got off his horse and killed the demon and knelt down beside Sora, who was on her hands and knees.

"My dear, who told you that? That is not true. I know because I've tried it, it doesn't work. Come work for me and the curse will be gone and you can go back home to your father. What do you say?" Ganondorf lied. Sora looked up at him. Then after awhile she finally agreed. Ganondorf put Sora on his horse, then he got on and rode off towards his dark castle. At that time Sora had forgotten about Link, at least till she saw him run into a building. She knew what that building was too. It was the temple of time. Sora never said anything as Ganondorf took her to his dark castle.

Seven years later, Sora was now 19 and was still cursed. Ganondorf had not kept his promise. He never did brake the sword's curse. But Sora could not confront him, he could easily kill her if he wanted to. So she was his loyal servent for seven long years. Sora still wanders what had happened to Link and she hoped he was okay. Sora's choice of clothing was the same from when she was 12. She had her sword on her back and a dagger at her belt along with a rope that was hidden under her cloak. She had learned how to become a true sheika. A sheika must have speed, strength, stamina, stealth, and they must not make a sound when they are after their targets. Sora had mastered all the skills and some skills of a Hylian warrior. A hylian warrior must be brave and must have strength and power. Sora has mastered those skills as well. She is a deadly opponet that no one, but Ganondorf, could beat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Link returns:**

Seven years has past since Sora had become a loyal servent to Ganondorf. She wonders everyday if the chose she made was the wrong one. She wished that Link would come back, but he's been missing for seven years. At least that's what Sora has always thought till she saw another hylian roaming around with a green hat and a fairy. She was suppose to capture someone Ganondorf called a traitor and she was just about to catch him when the hylian walked past. So her target escaped and Ganondorf was furious with her.

"Tell me again, HOW DID YOU LET YOUR TARGET ESCAPE!?" Ganondorf yelled grabbing Sora's cloak and lifting her off the ground.

"I-I thought I saw someone I knew." Sora said. Ganondorf set her back on the ground. Then, all of a sudden, he backhanded her really hard. She had a bruise on her cheek and it throbbed. Later that day, Sora was wondering around town, thinking about the guy who had distracted her from her job.

"He actually looks like Link and that fairy looks like Navi." Sora said to herself. After Sora got out of the town she wondered a little ways from the kingdom and sat down under a tree next to a lake. She looked down at the water and saw the bruise on her cheek. She sighed and layed down on the grass watching the sky. Sora listened to all the sounds around her and she closed her eyes listening to all the birds and other animals. Then, she heard the sound of footsteps, then the sound of her name. She opened her eyes and quickly sat up and looked around. She saw the same guy from earlier coming towards her along with the fairy. Sora saw that the guy was smiling at her. As he got closer, Sora finally saw his face and realized who he was. It was Link and Navi. Sora jumped up and ran to meet him the rest of the way.

As Sora got closer to Link, that's when Link saw the bruise on her cheek and his smile disappeared and his face became worried and serious. When his smile disappeared, Sora's smile disappeared as well. It was replaced with confusion.

"What happened to your cheek?" Link asked pointing to the bruise on her cheek. Sora quickly covered her bruise and turned away halfway.

"I picked the wrong guy to mess with that's all." Sora said, which was somewhat true. Link didn't believe it and neither did Navi, but they didn't question her any more. They both sat down in the grass and talked for awhile. Sora had lost track of time talking to Link and didn't realize it till she saw the sun going down and she sort of panicked. She quickly got up and begin to run back to the kingdom, till Link called out to her.

"Hey Sora, where are you going?" Link called out. Sora spun around, but kept running.

"I have some work to do. I'm already late." Sora called back spinning back around and heading back to town. Link, however, didn't believe her and neither did Navi.

"Hey Navi, Do you get the feeling Sora's not telling us something?" Link asked.

"Ya. We should follow her and find out where she's going." Navi said and Link nodded and they both ran after Sora. As soon as they caught up to her, they saw her at the entrance to a dark castle. Link was the only one to notice Sora's expression at the gate. He saw fear and nervousness on her face. That only made Link more curious, though. So, Link followed Sora into the castle. Link saw Sora take a deep breath before she entered a room at the end of a corridoor. The door was opened just enough for Link to look though without being spotted. When he looked through, he was shocked at what he saw. He saw Ganondorf standing in the middle of the room and Sora standing in front of him.

"Your late, but I will let it slide this once." Ganondorf said looking at something in his hand.

"What do you wish for me to do, my lord?" Sora asked not meeting his eyes as he looked down at her.

"I want you to find princess Zelda and bring her to me. Kill anyone who stands in your way. Do you understand?" Ganondorf said in a harsh voice that sent chills up Link's spine.

"Yes, my lord." Sora said. As Sora said that Link ran out of the castle and ran all the way to the entrance to the town. Many questions popped into his head.

"Why is she working for Ganondorf!? Why did she lie to me about it!? Did she just trick me into believing that she was my friend!? And will she actually kill someone that stands in her way!?" Link thought to himself. As he thought to himself, he heard the sound of a horse coming closer to the gate. He looked and saw that it was Sora leaving the town to find princess Zelda. At that point Link was determined to get anwsers from Sora one way or another.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The dream will lead the way:**

Sora never saw Link when she left the kingdom and Link saw that as an oppurtunity to follow her. Link needed answers and Sora was going to answer them. As soon as Sora left the gate she made her horse go into a run, so Link went to a nearby stables and borrowed a horse and followed Sora. When Sora finally stopped to give her horse a rest, she stopped near a lake near a forest. As Sora's horse took a drink from the lake Sora was sitting on the ground at the edge of the lake starring into it. Sora didn't look away from the lake till she heard footsteps behind her. She turned her head around to see who it was and she saw Link and Navi. Sora stood up as Link approached.

"You lied to me. Why are you a servant of Ganondorf? Why did you lie to me about it?" Link asked. Sora closed her eyes halfway and spoke softly.

"Ganondorf was my mother's friend and she trusted him, so I thought I could trust him too. He said that he could lift my curse if I worked for him, but..." Sora said softly.

"But, he never did break the curse, did he?" Link asked.

"No." Sora said meeting Link's eyes.

"Why did you lie to me about it?" Link asked.

"Because Ganondorf would of went after you if he found out you were alive." Sora said stroking her horse.

"Still, you should of told me the truth in the first place." Link said.

"I'm sorry." Sora said.

"So are you going to continue to work for him or are you going to help me find princess Zelda?" Link asked with a smile on his face. Sora looked up at him suprised and a smile appeared on her face.

"I help you find the princess." Sora said. Link nodded and they both got their horses and they both went in search of princess Zelda. That night as Link, Sora, and Navi were around a fire talking.

"So how are we going to find princess Zelda and where are we even going to start?" Navi asked and Sora smiled.

"That will be easy. My people were taught to track others where ever they may be." Sora said.

"Really? That does make things easier." Link said with a yawn. Sora was the next to yawn.

"We'll come up with a plan in the morning." Link said falling asleep quickly. Navi aslo fell asleep quickly, but Sora had the feeling something wasn't right that kept her from sleeping. When she finally fell asleep a strange dream flowed through her find. Some one else also had the same dream flow through their mind as well.

**The dream:**

Sora stood in the middle of a small village that was on fire. People were panicking and rushing out of the village, but they just went right through Sora as if she were a ghost.

"What is going on?!" Sora asked turning around in a circle. That's when she saw a familar dark figure on a horse riding slowly through the village and destroying houses and shops. The dark figure was none other than Ganondorf. Then a strange bright white light engulfed Sora. The light blinded Sora, so she closed her eyes and when she opened them again a familar figure stood before her. Sora stood frozen with shock. The figure that stood before her was Sora's mother. Sora's mother smiled, but Sora still couldn't believe her eyes. But her mother's face became serious a second later, which made Sora finally come to her senses.

"My dear Sora, you must listen to me and listen to me carefully." Sora's mother said and Sora nodded.

"I need to tell you about how I really died." Sora's mother said.

"Wait! You mean that..." Sora began to say.

"Yes. Before, Ganondorf was my best friend, back then he was just like everyone else, till he began to crave more power. He wanted the sword you now possess. You are the only one able to wield that sword without bearing a curse. Ganondorf knew you had that power the moment he saw you. He wanted to take that power away from you and he tried to, but I stopped him, which is how I actually died. Before I died, I had your father take you back to his village to keep you safe and near the sword he desired. That sword belongs to you and no one else. You must go with Link to try and find Princess Zelda and you must defeat Ganondorf. Do you understand?" Sora's mother asked seriously. Sora's face then became serious as well.

"I understand, mother, But where do I find Princess Zelda?" Sora asked.

"Use this necklace. It will guide you to your goal." Sora's mother said handing the necklace with a crystal the color of midnight to Sora and then disappearing.

Sora then woke up to the sun's rays in her face. She looked over at Link and Navi and saw that they were beginning to wake up. That's when she realized that she had the crystal necklace in her hand still. Sora held it up to the sun's rays and it looked like it was glowing.

"What is that?" Link asked.

"This necklace is filled with magic that will help us find Princess Zelda. Come on, we should head out now." Sora said putting the necklace on and packing up her stuff. When they both were ready, the crystal glowed and a ball of light appeared. It went a desert land showing them the way to Princess Zelda.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Capture:**

The crystal light led the pair through a desert and into a town. Once they got to town they left their horses at a stable and walked through town searching for Princess Zelda. But what they didn't know was that Sora was being tracked by Ganondorf. Ganondorf had planted a tracking device on Sora's cloak when she got distracted and failed her mission. Ganondorf arrived in the town a few minutes after them. He waited for the two to split up and search the town, then he made his move. Sora was totally unprepared when Ganondorf grabbed her and put her on his horse. Then he started to head back to the town's entrance.

"Put me down!" Sora screamed at him.

"I thought I could gain your trust and then claim your powers, but it seems your just like your mother, stubborn." Ganondorf said.

"What are you going to do." Sora asked struggling to get off the horse.

"I'm going to do what I should of done when I made you my servant 7 years ago. I'm going to take your powers and claim that sword of yours." Ganondorf said.

"Link will stop your plans." Sora said as they left the village and rode back to the dark kingdom.

"I doubt that." Ganondorf said with a small laugh. Then without Ganondorf noticing Sora took off her necklace and dropped it just as they entered the dark kingdom. Sora still continued to struggle then Ganondorf suddenly knocked her out cold. He had one of his servants carry her to a dungeon until the preparations were complete. Back at the village, Link and Navi were running around town trying to find Sora, but they couldn't find her. After a long time of running a masked boy went up to Link and Navi.

"Your looking for your friend, am I correct?" The boy asked.

"Ya, but how did you know?" Link asked.

"You don't have much time. Ganondorf has taken her back to the dark kingdom. He will steal her powers and then her sword. You must stop him before that happens." The boy said handing Link, Sora's necklace. Then the boy started walking away.

"Wait! What's your name?" Link asked. The boy turned around.

"Sheik." He answered.

"Will you help me rescue Sora?" Link asked and Sheik nodded and ran with Link back to the stables to get the two horses. Then they both ran as fast as the horses could go back to the dark kingdom. They both quickly and quietly snuck into the dark castle. When Sora finally woke up she saw that she was in the castle's dungeon. She quickly got up and went over to the door and when she touched them she was shocked. Sora fell to her knees and nearly passed out again.

"Hmm. I give Ganondorf some credit. I would of never of thought he would have his witches cast a spell on the cell door." Sora said quietly to herself. Then Sora heard footsteps coming downstairs. Then she saw that it was Ganondorf. Ganondorf walked over to her cell and smiled an evil smile.

"Now the time has come to take your power and make it my own." Ganondorf said unlocking the door. Sora backed up against the wall, but Ganondorf just grabbed her arm and pulled her along with him. Sora struggled, but he was too stong for her. He dragged her upstairs and then threw her on the castle floor. Sora got up to her hands and knees and looked around. They were in a room Sora has never seen before. Sora heard Ganondorf grab a sword and she turned around to see him approaching her with the sword. Sora then quickly stood up and started to back away from him.

"Don't worry. It will be over in a flash." Ganondorf said, but Sora just kept backing away from him. She didn't have any other choice, but to run since Ganondorf took her sword. At the dark castle door, both Sheik and Link were forcing their way into the castle. The necklace Link had was showing them the way to Sora and that was the only thing Link was focused on. The ball of light disappeared when it came to an old door. The door was opened a little bit and Link peeked through the crack and saw Ganondorf and Sora. Ganondorf was swing his sword and Sora was having a hard time dodging them. When Ganondorf swung again, Sora barely dodged the attack. The sword made a small cut that wasn't too deep on Sora's right cheek. That's when Link and Sheik burst into the room. Just before Ganondorf swung his sword once more, Link stepped in front of Sora and blocked Ganondorf's attack.

"Link!" Sora said suprised. Ganondorf was also suprised to see Link standing in front of him.

"How did you find out where the girl was so fast!?" Ganondorf said angerly.

"I helped him." Sheik said standing by Sora and grabbing her arm. Sheik then quickly pulled Sora with him out of the room and into the hall.

"Wait here and don't move." Sheik said returning back into the room. He shut the door part way. Then he joined Link in the battle.

"You two are no match for me. You will regret challenging me." Ganondorf said attacking first. Ganondorf was wrong. Link and Sheik both easily defeated Ganondorf. When they thought he was defeated, they both ran back into the hall where Sora was waiting for them. Then all of a sudden the ball of light from Sora's necklace started to glow and it circled around Sheik. No one knew what was happening. Then Sora figured out what was happening a few seconds later and was shocked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Return home:**

Sora starred at Sheik in shock for a moment then she shook her head to clear it. Sheik, Navi, and Link had no clue what was going on and they became even more confused when they saw Sora's face.

"Your Princess Zelda, aren't you?" Sora said suddenly becoming serious. Sheik didn't answer, he only starred at Sora. Then after awhile, Sheik finally sighed and nodded.

"Yes. I am Princess Zelda." Princess Zelda said transforming back into her true self. Link and Navi were speechless. They just starred back and forth at Princess Zelda and Sora.

"H-how is that possible? I mean how did you know Sora?" Link asked. Sora just sighed at him.

"Have you forgotten about my necklace? It has the power to track anyone down that you want." Sora said.

"I guess I did forget." Link said, then he became serious too. He reached into his bag and pulled out the 3 stones and handed them to Zelda. Zelda took the 3 stones and motioned for them to follow her and they did.

"We need to get to the temple of time so you can restore this kingdom." Zelda said rushing to the temple of time with the other two behind her. When they finally reached the temple of time, Zelda put the three stones on the alter and then had Link put his sword in the middle. Link put his sword in the middle of the alter and the alter started to glow. Link backed up and the light blinded all three of them. A moment later, they all opened their eyes and saw that the temple was no longer dark. Sora opened the door and saw that the kingdom was back to normal and she smiled. Then, she heard princess Zelda approach her. Sora turned to look at her and saw that Zelda was smiling.

"I think its time for you to return home, Sora. After all, you've been away from home for 7 long years." Zelda said. Sora looked back out the door and starred past the kingdom.

"I will finally get to go home, but what am I going to tell my father about my sword? What excuse will I have for being gone for 7 long years? What will he say? What will my village say?" Sora thought to herself. Sora didn't know what to do anymore. She wanted to go home, but she was also afraid of going home.

"Sora, you are planning on going home, right?" Link asked coming to stand beside her. Sora kept starring off into the distance and shook her head.

"I'm not sure. What will I tell my village about being done for 7 years?" Sora asked. Link looked at her and then he smiled, princess Zelda smiled too.

"Why not tell them the truth?" princess Zelda suggested. Sora looked at her, but said nothing.

"If you want I'll go with you." Link said and Sora smiled.

"Thank you." Sora said, heading back to town towards the stables with Link and Navi right behind her. Sora and Link packed all their stuff and then set out towards Sora's home. It took about 3 days to get to the village entrance. As soon as they got to the entrance, Sora and Link got off their horses and walked them into the village stables. The first one to notice their arrival was the village leader and she was beyond happy when she saw Sora coming through the gate.

"My dear, Sora. You have finally returned to us. Welcome back." The village leader said.

"I'm happy to be home again. Do you know where my father is?" Sora asked and the village leader nodded and pointed to Sora's house. Sora walked up to her house and opened the door. She saw her father sitting at the table, his head in his hands. He looked up when the door opened and saw Sora. At first he didn't reconize her till Sora gave a small smile. He jumped up out of his chair and went over to her. He hugged her so tightly she could barely breathe. Then he finally let go.

"Where have you been this whole time!?" Sora's father asked.

"That is what I need to tell the whole village." Sora said averting her eyes. Sora turned on her heels and walked up to where the sword use to be and watched as the villagers gathered at the base. Sora looked at Link and he nodded. Then she looked at the village leader and she nodded as well.

"The reason I've been gone for 7 years was because of a the legend that was told in the village. The legend of the cursed sword of a thousand blades was only partly true." Sora said.

"What do you mean by that?" A villager asked.

"What I'm saying is when a villager touches the sword they will be cursed, but not in my case. I touched the sword 7 years ago because I was curious, the village leader lied to you for me. I found out the sword belongs to me. It did not curse me because it belonged to me. If I had known that 7 years ago, I probably would of never left the village. But I'm glad I did leave the village or I would of never been on such an exciting journey." Sora said looking at Link and smiling. The other villagers didn't mind very much about being lied to, they all were just happy to have Sora back home. So the whole village threw a feast for her return and Link was invited. They all had a lot of fun, too. That night, Link stayed in the village and would leave the next morning. He spent the night at Sora's house in the spare bedroom. The next morning, Link got up really early because he didn't want to say good-bye. As he walked his horse out of the village entrance, he was stopped by a voice behind him.

"Are you leaving now?" The voice said. Link turned around and saw Sora with her hair down and blowing in the morning wind.

"Ya. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Link said looking at the ground. Sora then smiled and handed him her necklace.

"Keep this. This will remind you about our friendship and if you ever want to visit it will show you the way here, too." Sora said as Link put the necklace on and getting on his horse. Sora watched as Link rode off toward Pricess Zelda's kingdom. Sora sighed and went back into the village knowing both her and Link will never forget one another, along with Princess Zelda, too.


End file.
